Don't Want to Lose You
by Yuuichi93
Summary: "Shizu-chan, mo ii. Sudah cukup untukku," ujar Izaya. Dan entah sejak kapan Shizuo merasa keberadaan Izaya begitu penting, menjelang kematiannya. First DRRR Fict -w-b


**A/N** : J-Jaaang! Salam! Saya pendatang baru di fandom ini! LOL Eto... Saya baru saja nonton Durarara, kira-kira sampai episode 17, dan dari awal menonton OTP saya adalah Shizaya! Mwahahaha! Walau saya juga menerima IzaShizu karena itu sebenernya OTP saya saat tahu animenya dan baru nonton 1, 2 episode. Tapi... Shizaya is not that bad -_grins_-

Oh iya, waktu fict ini saya ketik, saya masih dalam masa-masa UAS loh! lol -_gila_- Yah, semoga saja fict ini tidak seaneh itu dan masuk akal...? -.-;

_Sore ja_! Happy reading! XD

**Desclaimer **: Ryohgo Narita

**WARNING!** _OOCness_, _Language from Shizuo_, _Sho-ai_~

* * *

Don't Want to Lose You

"Shizu-chan _saa_, _mo ii_."

Shizuo yang sedang mengangkat sebuah tiang listrik di atas kepalanya tiba-tiba saja berhenti dan menatap pemuda berambut hitam di depannya itu dengan tatapan… kaget bercampur bingung dan kesal.

"… Haaaa?"

"_Dakara_~_ Mo ii_, sudah cukup untukku," ujar pemuda itu, "Aku sudah capek," ujarnya sambil tertawa hambar lalu duduk di lantai beraspal.

Saat ini keduanya sedang berada di ujung kota Ikebukuro, jadi tidak begitu banyak orang yang ada di sini, tempat yang tepat untuk melaksanakan pertempuran mereka, tapi… Apa maksud Izaya dengan '_sudah cukup_'?

"Apa maksudmu, kutu? Jangan buat aku bingung!" seru Shizuo dengan kesal walau ia masih penasaran juga dengan maksud Izaya berbicara seperti itu.

Izaya tertawa, "Kau mengataiku kutu, tapi sepertinya kaulah yang kutu. Apa otakmu hanya sebesar otak kutu sehingga kau begitu lamban?" ejeknya.

_Twitch_.

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BRENGSEEEK?" raung Shizuo dengan kesal sambil bersiap untuk melempar tiang listrik itu.

"Bukankah mudah? Bunuh aku."

… _Hah?_

Shizuo melongo, "Apa?"

"Bunuh aku, Shizu-chan. Aku sudah capek dengan semua ini. Yah, memang sih sayang kalau mati sekarang karena masih banyak informasi menarik di kota ini yang belum kudapatkan, tapi… Setidaknya semua informasi tentangmu sudah kudapatkan jadi~ Tidak ada penyesalan kalau mati deh~" ujar pemuda itu dengan santai.

"Kau serius? K-KAU GILA!" seru Shizuo. "Dan apa maksudmu informasi tentangku sudah kau dapatkan?"

"Tentu saja itu maksudku, Shizu-chan. Aku tahu dari ukuran bajumu, celanamu, sepatumu sampai sejarah tentang keluargamu. Dan tentu saja, kelemahanmu," ujar Izaya sambil nyengir lebar.

Oke, kalau untuk sejarah keluarga saja tidak masalah, tapi... ukuran celana? Apa-apaan orang itu? Apa semua informan se-se... se... se-_pervert_ dia? Tidak Shizuo, itu khusus Izaya terhadap anda saja.

"Ap-Ap-APAAA? Grrr... KUBUNUH KAU KUTU!" seru Shizuo geram.

Izaya hanya tersenyum mengejek dan membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar, "_Saa, koi_. Lemparkan saja benda itu padaku agar aku mati. Kalau bisa mati seketika saja. Mati perlahan itu menyusahkan," ujar pemuda berbola mata merah itu, seakan-akan ia sudah sangat siap menerima kematiannya.

Izaya Orihara. Musuh terbesarnya. Memintanya untuk membunuhnya? Tentu saja peluang ini tidak akan Shizuo sia-siakan begitu saja, lagipula, dendamnya pada pemuda itu sangat besar sampai-sampai siang dan malam ia hanya memikirkan Izaya. Maksudnya untuk dibunuh. Tapi... ini benar-benar...

Shizuo menggertakkan giginya, "Kau benar-benar menyedihkan, kutu!" serunya kesal.

Izaya hanya diam dan mengangkat bahunya.

Shizuo terdiam lagi, berpikir... Ah! Ini... pasti jebakan! Ya! Benar! Ini pasti sebuah jebakan! Mana mungkin seorang Izaya Orihara bisa begitu saja menyerahkan dirinya padanya untuk dibunuh! Yah! Betul! Ini semua jebakan! Kalau ia melempar nanti, pasti pemuda berambut hitam itu langsung akan menghindar dengan mudah. Lihat saja. Shizuo pasti akan menguak kebohongan pemuda itu. Dengan segala kekuatannya, ia melemparkan tiang listrik itu dengan keras ke arah Izaya.

Awalnya Shizuo hanya bisa tersenyum mengejek ke arah Izaya, menanti pemuda itu menghindar dari tiang listrik tersebut dan ia akan menjilat ludahnya sendiri karena sudah berbohong, tapi... kedua bola mata keemasan pemuda berambut pirang itu membesar dan puntung rokok yang sedari tadi ia ulum jatuh begitu saja ke lantai beraspal di mana ia berdiri.

Izaya Orihara berdiri di depannya, dengan kedua tangannya yang terbentang lebar, tersenyum (_bukan senyuman mengejek seperti biasanya_) ke arahnya saat ia menerima serangan keras dari tiang listrik yang dilempar oleh Shizuo.

"IIIIZAAAYAAAA!"

_**BRAAAAKKKK!**_

Shizuo hanya bisa melongo melihat tubuh kurus pemuda di depannya itu terlempar begitu saja, menabrak dinding beton yang membatasi jalanan di daerah perumahan yang sudah mati itu, dan pada akhirnya tertimpa tiang listrik yang ia lempar dan jatuh terkulai, entah dia sudah mati atau tidak; walau dilihat dari kekuatan serangan tersebut kemungkinan Izaya untuk selamat kecil.

Shizuo terpaku di tempatnya. _Damn_... Seharusnya ia senang karena musuh bebuyutannya itu sudah mati, tapi kenapa... Kenapa rasanya ini semua tidak benar? Shizuo bertanya-tanya mengapa pemuda itu bisa semudah itu menerima serangannya untuk menghadapi kematiannya. Sial! SIAL! SIAL!

"IZAYAA!" serunya sambil mulai menggerakkan kembali kakinya yang tadi tidak berfungsi untuk sesaat.

Dengan cepat pemuda itu menghampiri pemuda itu. _Shit_. Ternyata Izaya tidak sekedar berbicara. Saat ini, tubuhnya terkulai lemas di bawah tiang listrik yang dilempar Shizuo tadi. Darah tampak keluar dari sekujur tubuhnya, kepala, lengan, kaki, semuanya. Entah kenapa hal ini malah membuat Shizuo... kesal dan...

"Argh! IZAYA! OI! SIALAN! KAU BENAR-BENAR MATI?" raung pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Tidak ada jawaban.

"IZAYAA!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Suasana di ujung kota itu sangat sunyi. Hanya terdengar suara pertempuran kedua orang itu, dan setelah Izaya mati, tinggal Shizuo seorang.

"_Kuso_..."

Shizuo menggertakkan giginya. Ia lalu dengan cepat mengangkat tiang listrik yang menindihi tubuh Izaya dan melemparnya dengan asal.

Shizuo lalu menarik kerah baju Izaya dan menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya, "IZAYA OI!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban. Apa benar pemuda itu telah mati?

"IZAYA!" serunya, "HEI! JANGAN MATI DULU, HEI!" serunya.

Tetap saja tidak ada jawaban yang keluar dari bibir sang informan tersebut. Tubuhnya benar-benar lemas, seakan-akan ia sudah mati. (_memang sudah mati kan?_)

Shizuo memandangi wajah Izaya. "Sialan... bisa-bisanya kau berwajah seperti itu..." geramnya.

Wajah Izaya terlihat sangat tenang, membuat Shizuo kesal sekaligus merasa bersalah. Tanpa sadar kedua lengan Shizuo memeluk pemuda itu.

"Kuso... Izaya, kau... Kau benar-benar mati?" tanyanya sekali lagi, dan lagi-lagi jawabannya hanyalah sebuah kebisuan. "... Izaya... Jangan mati dulu! HEI!"

"... Kh... Shizu-chan... berisik..."

Shizuo terdiam lalu melepaskan pelukannya dan memandangi pemuda itu.

"Kau belum mati?"

"... Heh... _Lucky_ _darou_? Ukh... Rupanya... Shizu-chan tidak ingin aku... mati, ya?" tanya Izaya sambil tersenyum jahil, walau ia mengernyit kesakitan beberapa kali.

Shizuo menunduk dan sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran, membuat Izaya sedikit ketakutan. Oke, dia memang bilang ia ingin mati, tapi... kalau mati ditinju oleh Shizuo, itu adalah kematian yang sangat menyakitkan.

"_Ano_... Shizu-ch—"

Kedua bola mata kemerahan milik Izaya membesar ketika ia merasakan dirinya dipeluk sekali lagi oleh Shizuo.

"..."

"..."

"... Ph... Shizu-chan... Kenapa kau... menangis sih?" tanya Izaya agak geli sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Shizuo.

"Diam kau."

"Aah... dasar. Bukannya kau... kh... ingin aku mati ya?" tanya Izaya. "Manusia itu memang aneh... Terutama kau."

"..."

Izaya menghela nafas, "Kau tahu? Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi... Rasanya daripada kau yang mati, lebih baik aku yang mati..."

Walau diam, sebenarnya perasaan Shizuo sangat kaget.

'_Lebih baik aku yang mati'_...?

"..."

"Ooooi~ Shizu-chan?"

"Kenapa kau ingin mati semudah itu?"

"Eh?"

Shizuo melepaskan pelukannya untuk kedua kalinya, menghapus air matanya dengan cepat dengan punggung tangannya dan kemudian menatap Izaya dengan tajam, "Kenapa kau ingin mati semudah itu, HAA?" tanyanya kesal.

"..." Izaya membuang mukanya, "Bukankah lebih baik begini? Ukh..." pemuda itu mengernyit kesakitan ketika lengannya diremas lebih keras oleh Shizuo.

"Itu bukan jawabannya!"

Izaya menghela nafas, "Sama saja kan, Shizu-chan? Kalau aku tidak mati, kau yang akan mati. Bukankah itu sudah hukum alam? Well, setidaknya itulah hukum di antara kita berdua. Kita berdua saling menginginkan kematian satu sama lain. Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku..." Izaya berhenti, membuat Shizuo bingung.

"Kau apa?"

"... Aku... bosan," dustanya.

"... Izaya, tidak kusangka kau buruk dalam berbohong," sindir pemuda berambut pirang itu.

"Memangnya penting? Lagipula," Izaya nyengir, "Kenapa kok Shizu-chan tidak ingin aku mati sih?" tanyanya, "Rupanya kau sudah jatuh hati padaku ya?" candanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"ITU TIDAK MUNGKIN!" ujar Shizuo dengan tegas.

Tapi setelah itu ada sebuah suara kecil yang berkata pada dirinya, "Atau… mungkin…?" Tapi ia segera menepis pemikiran gilanya ini.

Izaya tersenyum hambar, "_Jaa~ Doushite_? Kenapa kau tidak membiarkanku mati saja?"

Shizuo kembali terdiam. Iya, ya. Kenapa ia tidak benar-benar membunuh Izaya tadi? Apa karena pemuda itu menyerahkan dirinya semudah itu membuatnya... sedikit bersimpati atas pemuda itu?

"_Naa~ _Shizu-chan, _doushite_?" tanya Izaya sekali lagi.

"Diam kutu, kau tidak dalam keadaan yang menguntungkan untuk bertanya sekarang," ujar Shizuo sambil berdiri dan berbalik.

"Aaw~ Shizu-chan _hidoi_. Rupanya kau mau membunuhku dengan meninggalkanku di sini agar aku perlahan-lahan mati karena kehilangan darah ya?" ujar Izaya sambil tertawa hambar.

Tapi di luar dugaan, ternyata pemuda berambut hitam itu berjongkok, "Diam kau dan cepat naik!" serunya.

_Blink_.

Sebuah senyuman perlahan-lahan mengembang di wajah Izaya, "Apa? Naik?" ujarnya sambil tersenyum geli mendengar hal itu.

"Aku tidak akan bilang dua kali," geram Shizuo.

Izaya tertawa, "Ha-i~" jawabnya lalu naik ke gendongan Shizuo. "Uwaah~ Shizu-chan baik sekali padaku hari ini. Mungkin aku harus terluka lebih sering agar kau baik padaku ya?" candanya.

"Bah."

Shizuo lalu berdiri, membawa Izaya dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju pusat kota, tepatnya ke arah rumah sakit.

Izaya melingkarkan tangannya di leher Shizuo, "_Naa _Shizu-chan, kenapa kau tidak membunuhku tadi?" tanya Izaya.

"Che... ternyata kutu brengsek ini masih penasaran," batin Shizuo.

"..."

"_Naaa_~"

"..."

"Oooi, Shizu-chaaan~"

"..."

"Telingamu tuli, y—"

"Itu karena aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu, _BAKA_!" seru Shizuo tiba-tiba, membuat Izaya kaget.

"...Ha?"

_Seriously_? Shizuo Heiwajima, orang yang pernah ia jebak sampai ia tertangkap polisi dan terlibat dalam berbagai masalah itu, mengatakan ia tidak ingin kehilangan dirinya? Tidak salah?

Izaya terdiam lalu membenamkan wajahnya di leher belakang Shizuo, "... Phh... Alasan macam apa itu, Shizu-chan?" tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil.

"..._ Urusee_..." balas pemuda itu.

Benar. Shizuo tidak ingin kehilangan Izaya. Kalau kau tanya mengapa, itu karena saat ini ia masih butuh pemuda itu untuk menjadi saingannya, musuhnya, dan -ahem- orang yang ia idolakan. Tanpa ia sadari, keberadaan pemuda itu sangat penting baginya. Entah mengapa Shizuo tidak bisa membayangkan hari-hari tanpa keributannya dengan pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Nee, Shizu-chan~ Kau kan benci padaku, kenapa tidak bunuh saja aku sekarang?"

"Diam kau kutu!" balasnya sambil terus berjalan saat tiba-tiba ia berhenti, "... Kurasa aku tidak benci padamu... sebenarnya," ujarnya.

_Blink_.

Pernyataan itu membuat Izaya Orihaya terdiam sepanjang perjalanan sampai ke rumah sakit.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"_Otsukare~ Ha-i! Okane desu~_"

Pemuda berambut hitam yang sedang duduk di kursi kerja hitamnya itu menghela nafas, "Sebaiknya ini sebanding dengan apa yang sudah kulakukan Erika-san," ujarnya. "Setelah aku harus diopname selama 3 hari di rumah sakit..."

"Walau setidaknya Shizu-chan sering menjengukku sih," batinnya, sedikit geli mengingat kedatangan pemuda itu selama beberapa hati itu, apalagi ekspresinya itu loh. _Priceless_.

Bisakah kau membayangkan seorang Shizuo bersikap baik pada seorang Izaya padahal dendamnya pada pemuda berambut hitam itu begitu besar? Mungkin tidak yah? _That's why it is priceless_.

"Ooh! Tentu, tentu! Setelah rekaman itu kujual, nanti keuntungannya akan kubagi denganmu kok, Orihaya-kun~" ujar gadis berambut kecoklatan pendek itu sambil nyengir lebar. "Tapi... bukankah ini juga informasi terakhir yang kau inginkan Orihaya-kun? Informasi bahwa Shizu-chan tidak membencimu~ Atau... mencintaimu?" ujar gadis itu sambil tertawa kecil.

Izaya terdiam, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Heh, jangan lupakan yang kau katakan tadi," ujarnya sambil membalikkan kursinya untuk memandang ke luar jendela.

Erika hanya nyengir lalu membawa rekaman yang berisi kejadian yang baru saja dialami Izaya dengan senang, meninggalkan Izaya sendirian di ruangannya.

"Tapi... ini benar-benar menarik, Shizu-chan," ujar Izaya sambil berdiri dari jendelanya dan menyentuh jendelanya dengan salah satu telapak tangannya. "Kupikir kau benar-benar membenciku tapi..."

**—_Kurasa aku tidak benci padamu... sebenarnya._**

"... Ah... _Damn it_... Kurasa ini imbasnya ya? Setelah mengatakan bahwa kau jatuh hati padaku ternyata aku juga..." Izaya terdiam lalu menjedukkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke arah jendela.

Bersamaan saat Izaya sedang melakukan transaksi dengan Erika, Shizuo sedang berada di rumahnya karena hari ini ia libur. Jarang-jarang ia mengambil cuti tapi, setelah beberapa hari datang untuk menjenguk Izaya, pemuda berambut pirang itu perlahan-lahan jadi... Lebih baik pada Izaya.

Shizuo merutuk dalam hatinya sendiri. Kenapa ia tidak bunuh saja Izaya kemarin? Bah. Sial, itu karena...

**—_Rasanya daripada kau yang mati, lebih baik aku yang mati..._**

"... _Kuso ano yaro_..."

Shizuo mengacak-acak rambutnya dengan kesal lalu meninju dinding rumahnya saat Izaya terdiam dan menjedukkan kepalanya dengan pelan ke arah jendela di kantornya.

"_Che / Damn it_... Apa aku benar-benar jatuh hati pada Shizuo Heiwajima / Izaya Orihara...?"

**OWARI**

* * *

**GLOSSARY**

Dakara, mo ii : Karena itu, sudah cukup.

Lucky darou : Beruntung kan?

Doushite : Kenapa

Hidoi : Kejam

Urusee : Diam

Baka : Bodoh

Otsukare~ Ha-i! Okane desu~ : Kerja bagus~ Nih, uangnya!

Kuso ano yaro : Sialan si brengsek itu

* * *

**A/N** : Nuhahaha XDD Apa benar Izaya/Shizuo jatuh hati pada Shizu-chan/Izaya-kun? Mwahahaha XD Well, jawablah dalam hati kalian masing-masing! Hehe XD -dilempar- Rasanya alurnya kecepetan nih orz Dan bener-bener! Saya seneng banget sama Erika LOL Dia satu-satunya di anime ini yang berkata bahwa Shizuo _might_ love Izaya LOL

_Demo sa_! Pairing ini... bener-bener menarik! LOL Saya baru saja sih nonton Durarara, belum tamat pula, tapi sudah berani-beraninya buat fictnya yah? Tapi, Shizaya makes anything impossible to possible! Buktinya hanya dengan modal suka pairing ini saya bisa membuat fictnya. Mwahahahaha! –_dilempar ke sungai_- Pasti masih banyak kesalahan di mana-mana, jadi, mohon komentarnya! -_bows_-

Thank you for reading! XD


End file.
